The Pervert, The Clone and the young woman
by Hopelesslylostinyou
Summary: Something that wanted to be written so here it is. Rahzel is now 18 and she can finally act on her feelings towards Alzied but he wants nothing to do with her o.O what will happen? Read to find out . Rated M for possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

The Pervert, The clone, and the young woman.

Rahzel: Goooooood moooooooorning Alzied ~looks around~ Alzied? KITTY-PON!

Alzied: ~wakes with a start holding a gun point blank to her face~ …do you have any idea how early it is…?

Rahzel: So? It's a beautiful spring morning, we should be out enjoying it not lying about in bed. ~sticks her tongue out at him~

Alzied: ~looks at her face and quickly turns away~ just hurry up and do the disclaimer.

Rahzel: …

Me: I don't own Dazzle if I did the manga would come out at a nice pace.

A/N also sorry about not writing my old laptop broke. .-.

Rahzel pov

"I don't know what's up with him lately…usually he's gruff with me yeah but ever since my birthday he's been nearly avoiding me heat, what should I do?" I asked sitting on the edge of "my" bed by him but far enough away as to not instigate more groping.

"Little boy Al is just having a hard time adjusting to our little Rahzel being an official adult" Heat stated while nonchalantly inching towards me on the bed.

I gave him a death glare. "But I don't get it, what's the difference if I'm 18 or not?!" I huffed and threw myself back on the bed.

_Is he into little girls? Is that it? Noooo Kitty-pon isn't a pervert…right. Ugh why is it now that I can FINALLY really pursue him he decides to have nothing to do with me? This just isn't fair, I think I have deserved a little good luck and fortune._

"Uh Rahzel?"

I jump and nearly hit the ceiling. "What?!" I snap and blush as soon as I see it was Alzied that said my name. "Sorry about that…" I mumble

"Rahzel we have to leave now." He says not even looking at me.

_Maybe it's my clothes, I mean I haven't really gotten to go shopping on our travels and my outfits are for a 14 year olds body not my much curvier 18 year old. I myself am uncomfortable in them. Yeah…maybe that's i…"_HEY! what's the big idea?!" I exclaim as I'm lifted off the bed and onto Alzieds shoulder.

"You were taking too long." He says glaring at my only half assed.

_So he ISN'T really mad at me… _

"What have I done?" I ask as I stop squirming and enjoy feeling his hands on my legs.

_Wow his hands feel great_. I start to blush again.

"What are you talking about Stupid Chic?" He asked readjusting me on his shoulder.

I blush even more as his hand is now higher up on the back of my thigh. _I'm going to die if he doesn't put me down. You'll die if he doesn't get rid of that need that's building because of him. _

"Y..you're barely talking to me anymore and you don't even look at me, did I get an unknown thing stuck to my face or something?"

This time his face gets a tiny bit pink. _Is he blushing?!_

"You're imagining things." He says gruffly while putting me down on the ground. "You can walk from here.

I look up and much to my surprise we're standing outside of another hotel. _How the hell did that happen? I guess time does fly when you're having fun. _

I giggle and look up at Alzied. "Thanks for the lift." I start to walk into the hotel when he grabs my wrist.

My eyes flick up to his face. "What is it?"

"There is something…" He looks me right in the eye and I just about melt.

"Uh, huh." I nod like an idiot as my eyes keep flicking between his eyes and his hand on me.

"I uh…I" _He's stuttering?! OMG this is it he loves me! _ "I don't think I'm going to look for that woman anymore, I haven't been talking to you because you were so focused on finding her…" I look at him blank faced. _Seriously?! That was it. Ugh! _

I turn around and rip my hand out of his grasp and stomp towards the front door of the hotel when he grabs my arm again.

_What now?! _

"Wait." He stated.

"Why should I Alzied, it seems that's all I ever do is wait."

Alzied pov

_The impossible girl that was so forgetful of her own health and wellbeing that she was more often than not laid up in bed with a cold, then where she wanted to be which was by my side. Her name was Rahzel and I, Alzied and together we would face lecherous beings that constantly accost that poor girl and also some evil doers…and I am totally and completely in love with her. But what did she mean by all she ever does is wait…? I even find myself blushing at the things I think of doing to her, I'm not the lecherous one. Now she's legal, just someone shoot me now…._

"What are you talkin about?" I ask looking into those deep pools of her eyes.

_Dammit! Ugh why her huh? _

"I uh…"

She blushes "Waitin for you to get up in the morning, stuff like that you know."

She looks at the ground as my index finger betrays me and strokes her arm lightly. Her eyes fly up to my face in that instant, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

_Uh oh…here it comes._

She gives me a ghost of a smile and walks towards me.

"Alzied…"

"What?" I ask a little gruffer than intended.

"Come down here please"

_And have you smack me? Yeah no thanks._

But my knees bend anyway so we're face to face. She closes the distance between our bodies and I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from moaning, her body feels like heaven to me. She tilts her head and ever so slowly our noses inch together, her eyes never leaving mine.

_What the hell is she doing?! She's not really going to kiss me is she? Yeah right she'll probably bite you or something like that. _

So how was that everyone? Not too bad I think for not getting to write for a while. X3 aaaaanyways if you want the second chapter you're gonna have to ask for it. Hit review please.

~I hope you all haven't lost faith in the hopelesslylost


	2. Falling into you

Falling into you

A/N hiiiiii again, well that was disappointing. No reviews but hopefully you guys are just making sure I update. So here it is. Oh and if some of the words sound familiar they're from the perfect gentleman I went to see them last night. ^. ^ anyways I don't own Dazzle

Alzied POV

She blushes "Waitin for you to get up in the morning, stuff like that you know."

She looks at the ground as my index finger betrays me and strokes her arm lightly. Her eyes fly up to my face in that instant, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

_Uh oh…here it comes._

She gives me a ghost of a smile and walks towards me.

"Alzied…"

"What?" I ask a little gruffer than intended.

"Come down here please"

_And have you smack me? Yeah no thanks._

But my knees bend anyway so we're face to face. She closes the distance between our bodies and I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from moaning, her body feels like heaven to me. She tilts her head and ever so slowly our noses inch together, her eyes never leaving mine.

_What the hell is she doing?! She's not really going to kiss me is she? Yeah right she'll probably bite you or something like that. She's got me wrapped around her finger and now she's gonna shoot me down. I'm falling into her. _

_"Alzied…?" she's looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes and I'm hypnotized. _

_I start leaning towards her so our lips almost touch. _

_"You've got me wrapped around your finger…" my eyes close as I crush my lips to hers. _

_She's gonna kill me but I don't care this one moment is worth it. I really am falling into her. _

_A murmur escapes from Rahzels lips before I lean back and wait for my scolding. She looks up at me with hooded eyes…_

_What…_

_She puts her hands on either side of my face and pull it to hers covering my lips with hers once more. My mind goes blank as she kisses me deeper, her tongue asking for entrance to my mouth. _


	3. Mingled Breath

_Mingled Breath_

_A/N hi again. So only two reviews and they're from the same person __ but I guess it doesn't matter as long as someone somewhere is enjoying my work. That's all that matters. I don't own Dazzle unfortunately. Oh and I changed how I spelled Al's name. I didn't realize I had been spelling it wrong but I'm not going back and fixing it ."_

Alzeid POV

_A murmur escapes from Rahzels lips before I lean back and wait for my scolding. She looks up at me with hooded eyes…_

_Wait, What…_

_She puts her hands on either side of my face and pulls it to hers covering my lips with hers once more. My mind goes blank as she kisses me deeper, her tongue asking for entrance to my mouth. _

I stifle a groan as I involuntarily press my hips to hers.

_Well there goes the cover of I'm not really into this…she'll know I'm lying. _

Rahzle POV

My eyes spring open as I feel Alzeid press his hips to mine and I feel something…big against me. A blush runs across my already flushed face as I press our noses together while our breath lingers together while I wait somewhat impatiently for him to make up his mind. I'm about to make up his mind for him when two of his fingers slip under the hem of my shirt and my breath hitches.

Ya it's short but I have stuff on my mind, see you in the next installment.

~don't lose faith in the hopelesslylost


End file.
